User talk:GreenMoriyama
Welcome Hello, thanks for the edits! We're still under construction, (obviously) but I'm working as fast as possible to get everything rolling, at this point just going through the episodes and getting screenshots and pages written in Open Office. If you need anything, you can email me at catstopalyssa@gmail.com or comment on my talk page! Thanks! P.S. I gave you rollback access. ;) Catstop 19:51, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Hello, thanks again for all the help. As requested, you are now an admin. ;) Catstop: Hanasaku Iroha and Astarotte's Toy Wiki Admin 22:52, April 17, 2011 (UTC) No problem...by the way, I added new episode pages of which currently have Wikipedia info on them, which is just a place holder. I have more detailed episode summaries written out locally on my hard drive, just have to finish editing them. So...I'm not being repetitive. ;) And, since you shared personal info with me, I'm from Texas but I'm going to college in Massachusetts. I also enjoy romance stuff, as a girl, but I can't handle too much gushy. However, I'm willing to put up with just about anything for a well-written or unique story-line. My all time favorite anime/manga is, and forever will be, Ghost in the Shell. Thanks again! Catstop: Hanasaku Iroha and Astarotte's Toy Wiki Admin 22:52, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Roles and Episodes First, I agree with your episode summary concept. Second, there's a lot of in-universe to cover within the next 21 episodes! I would feel too guilty if you had to do all of that. How about...I'll do the episodes and add new places. That would leave concepts, events, and characters, which there should be plenty of. And episodes/places = screenshots...which is my favorite part! ;) Unless...the same goes for you. As far as the main page goes...besides updating the weekly stats, which takes less than a minute, there isn't much to do there. So, I'm not worried about that. How does that sound? Catstop Headline Bar, Roles, Pictures, From: Catstop Sorry for the late reply, I've been swimming neck-deep in homework. Turns out some of my pre-req classes, (which I took near home when my dad got cancer) don't count so I'm re-taking a class on Chinese history. This text book is at least 4 inches thick!!! How does this relate to political science OR marketing? I have no clue. Alright, sounds good. As far as images and where to get them, I don't see many Hanasaku Iroha images on the net right now, probably from only having three episodes, no fansite, and no scanalized-manga online. But, that will probably change as more episodes premier, so for now, I'll just stick with happily snag-it-ing shots from episodes. ;) As far as the info navigation bar, the "Popular Pages" button when hovered over shows an auto-updating list of the most visited pages on the wiki. I also made (on paper) a new version for the info bar, and I'll add that now. Just shoot me a message and tell me what you think, or edit it to how you think it should be. Also, I got a message from a bureaucrat at the Oh My Goddess wiki who offered help, is there anything off the top of your head we should ask them to help with? Thank you for talking to me! :) Catstop: Hanasaku Iroha and Astarotte's Toy Wiki Admin 00:46, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Templates and User Menu Alright...I just picked apart the HTML on the wiki to the link you sent me in source code, and I think I can make those templates! I'll try now... As far as items...great question, I don't really know. My friend was messing with the WikiCode (by my request) and I think he added it. **scolds friend** I'll change that too... Catstop This page http://ohmygoddess.wikia.com/index.php?title=Belldandy&action=edit has a template, it should be easy to just copy the format and change to suit the pages need. Fatherbrain300 03:04, April 21, 2011 (UTC) To add something else, personally I think way it's too early and have little info on the characters to make templates.Fatherbrain300 03:25, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I figured out the template thing, but what do you think about waiting like Fatherbrain300 said, Moriyama? Catstop April 20th, 2011 12:37 EST Next Episode Two more days amirite? Fatherbrain300 13:38, April 22, 2011 (UTC) amirite is "am I right?" it's internet slang, and yes. Fatherbrain300 02:41, April 23, 2011 (UTC) RE:Hello~.... Hello, I apologize, I was incognizant that you were organizing the pages! I'm sorry! I am more then happy to pause my editing~ I don't think you sound rude at all! Thank you for the response and I'm more then happy to wait until I get the okay and a reply~:3 WonderfulAsia 19:24, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Hello~ Ah, only Catstop has the options to make me admin, though I have asked her if she could... Alright then I'll work only on Staff, Places and Episodes then~I'm extrememly flexible, and I'll do whatever you and Catstop think is best~The pleasure is mine~ I love working with people from Wiki all over~I don't like to step on people's toes so I just do what I'm told to do. Since you've introduced a bit about yourself, I'll introduce myself to you as well~ My name is Hannah Zhou, and I am 13 years old. I was born in the People's Republic of China, and I'm 100% Chinese. I hail from the Northeastern area of China, I'm from a place near Nanjing and Shanghai. My parents abdicated me the day I was born, so I was taken into an orphanage and then later I was adopted into an American family and I've lived in America ever since. I speak Mandarin Chinese and English fluently, I also speak Cantonese, Hakka, Hokkien and some other dialects of Chinese. I'm also studying Japanese, Korean and French. My goal is to learn the standard dialect of every official language of the countries in Southeastern and Eastern Asia. I am a singer as well and I specialize in Asian songs, and I'm also a musician. I'm the artist and musician for a project my best friend and I have initiated. I look forward to continuing working with you~ Thank you~ WonderfulAsia 20:30, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Yo Could I make a Infobox for Characters ?? 09:55, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Good Night :) Look HERE and write me what do you think. 10:33, May 25, 2011 (UTC) What do you say to the home page to give your favorite heroes poll ?? 12:48, May 25, 2011 (UTC) I'm glad to hear that :) 03:20, May 26, 2011 (UTC) I take care a characters pages and I add Character Infobox for all. Ok ?? 03:31, May 26, 2011 (UTC) I take care rest Characters when I back from school. :) 04:54, May 26, 2011 (UTC) I'm 16 and I 'm from Poland. 14:20, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Could you tell me your name?? My name is Tomas (Polish - Tomek). 05:51, May 29, 2011 (UTC) I think it's beautiful name 06:32, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :) 06:50, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Now is 9.46 am. 07:46, May 29, 2011 (UTC) I've Returned Hello...I'm so sorry for how long its been. I got to take a trip to India, and I asummed they had wifi where I was going. Boy was I wrong! ;) Well, I'm back now, and I do have homework to catch up on, but that should go quick. I finally got through all my pre-reqs done so my homework will be easier, if not lighter. XD Anyhow, I'll go bring you up to the top, and I'm going to bump up Asayn32 to admin. I'm also going to bring WonderfulAsia into the rollbacks. I'll leave it up to you for bringing WonderfulAsia up any more than that. I'll be back at my house (at a computer, not on an iPhone like I am now) at about 9PM tonight (CST), and those upgrades will be made. If you want it any different than that, just message me before then. I caught up Gosick on the plane, (I finally found an airport with a wifi cafe in my first connection and downloaded what I had missed) and I'm only behind today's episode of Hanasaku Iroha. I sure hope it's good, because cannon isn't doing much. Above all, Hanasaku Iroha is still better than most other series from this season, and seems to be staying popular. (I personally think it's because it's the addiction-quality of Astarotte's Toy and Battle Girls, without the lolicon-factor and relentless fanservice.) I was looking at the charts for this current season (the N. America charts, International Charts, and the Japan charts) and it seems Hanalaro is holding high, doesn't seem to be as popular as Gosick on an international basis, but I expect that to change soon along with Gosick's declining quality. I can't believe how quickly the summer season is approching, hopefully we'll get something really good. Thanks! Alyssa. (Catstop) BTW... Oh, by the way, I'm sorry for an selling/formatting/grammar problems. Like I said, I'm typing from an iPhone of which enjoys changing my words (i.e: TV to RV, cat to fat, ETC.) that don't need to be changed, and messing up my formatting. I'll be back on the computer later! Thanks again! Alyssa. Got it to work on iPhone... Hello again! Having wifi problems, in my own house, of course. But I got it to work on an iPhone, so everyone's been upgraded and you're now everything on the "options" list. Beware, bringing someone to a bureaucrat ranking is not reversible. If you upgrade someone who turns evil, they can just re-upgrade themselves. So, don't upgrade anyone to a bureaucrat ranking that could turn evil. Oh, also, don't turn evil on me. ;) Also...can I just call you Green? I can't ever remember the second part. Sorry, I'm really bad with names..however I can remember Green! Which is actually strange for me, I actually had a friend once that I could never remember her name and it was the same as MINE...Probably because I've read a few books before on "name remembering" and they all say try to associate it with something, well, what can you really associate with someone's name? Like, "Emily" or "John". They don't really "associate" with something... You can tie a name like "Jim" with the other "Gym" version, but, if I couldn't remember their name why would I think of a gymnasium when I talk to them? At least I can think of that green tree you have as your profile image... Well, anyhow, I've got lots to do around here. I'm going to go to Starbucks or something in the morning to get a wifi connection, I'll look around on here then. I've got some more things to ask about and I've got some ideas to improve the wiki, but my fingers hurt too bad for typing on an iPhone for this long...I'd also like to apologize for rambling on and on tonight. (in case you haven't noticed, I've got a bad habit of talking way too much...) Thanks!! Alyssa. 5/29/2011 9:49 PM CST Hey... Thanks! I wasn't worried about you anyhow...;) Out of curiousity, I saw on your profile that you're from Japan, is the last-name thing cultural? You see, when I was forced to pick a language in extension, I only had Latin and Japanese as my options. I figured Latin would be way too hard and Japanese would be a lot easier, so I picked Japanese. When my friend got her Latin textbook, it was about 1" thick. When I got my Japanese, it was over 4" thick. And that didn't include the "add on Kanji text book", which was huge all on its own. I lasted ONE semester and switched to Latin. However, I remember something about last-name-first-name formalities in the cultural section, since I read it but never actually got to it in the class. Well, I'm having some jetlag, and I'm going to go to bed, since it's after 11 here and I have to mow my lawn before 6 a.m in the morning. (or the HOA will fine me $200...) Night! Alyssa. 5/29/11 11:17 Still Under Construction? From: Catstop Hey, do you think we can remove the "under construction" image from the homepage yet? Alyssa. 5/30/10 - 11:43 am CST Alright! I still haven't gotten a chance to look around, but I'll make sure to do it sometime today. (turns out houses get pretty dirty even when someone isn't living in them...) Alyssa. 5/30/11 12:47 PM CST Main Page What do you think about add a section Pitures of the Week ??? or Article of the Month ???? 17:54, May 30, 2011 (UTC) And what do you think about rename episodes withot this S1.E3 ?? I have Idea about Episodes page: I create a table for episodes and for title I add this Template Ok ?? 18:16, May 30, 2011 (UTC) I take care this tommorow 18:42, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Episode 6 on "Episodes" Page - From: Catstop Hey, I was looking at the Episodes page and I noticed that the Japanese text to episode 6 is MIA, however every other episode has it. I can't get a non-cached Wikipedia for Hanasaku Iroha to load, (go figure) so I can't check to see what it is. I think one of them was missing on Wikipedia though, maybe that's it... Can you get it to load or do you know what it is? It's pre-formatted but it does need a return between the title translations, to keep it uniform and all. Thanks and I'll try again later to get Wikipedia to load non-cached... http://hanasakuiroha.wikia.com/wiki/Episodes or Media>Episodes from the main-top-navigation bar. Thanks!!!! Alyssa. 5/31/11 - 12:30 AM CST Music+Scans Awesome!!! I saw that on the mainpage, (which I'm fixing next, by the way...) great job on the scans!! I probably should read those.. I've got some promo ideas, which are still on paper, (times when my marketing major comes in handy!! lol) I need to copy them over, too. Calm down!!! I won't bother your music anymore...I was just fixing some English stuff + and page layout...;) Ty...Alyssa 1:32 AM CST (EEK!) 5/31/11 I'm going too freak? Lol...what's that supposed to mean? How am I freaking out? Should I be offended? Lol... Nah, I just like using exclamation points!!! Lol. I do get excited pretty easy, but, hey, I'm happy person, deal with it. I think we might actually work well together, now that I see you do ''have a sense of humor that I can appreciate! Sounds like a plan! ;) Sounds great! Great for...tomorrow. It's almost 2:30 AM here and I need sleep since I still have to work tomorrow. It's only what, half past midnight with you in California? Ah well, I'm going to sleep. I'll be back on here tomorrow afternoon. Night! Home Page: From Catstop Hello again! Alright, I'll stop bothering you about the music. ;) At the moment, I'm working on the home page.(formatting) Do you have any suggestions/ideas? I've already made some changes, I've just got some more work to do on it. And besides, we can always just rollback the edits to the original states. Well, it's after midnight in my central timezone, I'm going to bed. You should get some sleep too!!! Getting 3-5 hours of sleep is unhealthy...You're a chef? That's so cool! I love cooking, but I'm so bad at it I only cook about the 4 different things that I'm capable of not destroying beyond recognition. (Ham sandwiches, fruit-garden salads, guacamole, and spaghetti. Of which are all pretty hard to mess up at I guess, unless I forget to stir the noodles on the spaghetti, which seems to happen often.) Anyhow, I'll finish the homepage sometime tomorrow. I don't have any classes and I finished all of the licencing request packets earlier today, so I should have some time later in the day tomorrow. Thanks again, Alyssa. 12:17 AM CST 6/1/11 Thanks!! I'm still working on the homepage, though. I'll finish it tonight, I wanted to get it done last night but yesterday was a day from *hell* for me. I won't elaborate, but I started off with a stack of contracts (many with insane terms that there's no way I can meet) and went to meet a towing company a few hours away for my Uncle's RV (to get it's battery jumped) and it wouldn't start, etc. etc. but I ended up having it towed and on my way back home, my transmission light came on before shifting from way up in the gears to under 1st in a matter of seconds. Basically, my transmission gave out on a one year old car. (go figure) After hours of waiting for a tow truck in front of bar, (of which would have been better than by the side of the road but you have to be 21 years old to get in...) I ended up at the nearest dealership which was, at that point, closed for the night. A very expensive and frightening taxi ride ensued. So, anyhow, I'm still too tired to think or even walk straight and I've got lots of work to do. I'll try to finish the homepage tonight, that is, implying that I can get my brain to work by the time I get yelled at all day by customers who didn't get their contract yesterday because I was stranded. (I'm at lunch on break from the yelling now...) Oh, by the way, based on what you said in your last message: how you describe yourself is pretty much how I've pictured you the entire (short) time I've known you. And I'm not surprised you're not very physically emotional, you're probably too tired. Lol.... Later, Alyssa. Version of English??? Hey, which version of English should we use? I noticed on the poll on the homepage that the question was, "Who's your favourite character?" Which, of course, is what I call "metrics English". I think it needs to be consistent, though...so, which should we use? Metrics English or American English? Alyssa. Bonjour Bonjour. I've had other experience on wikis with Wikia before I've just always shared a computer with my brother and many times he forgot to log out of my account and into his before making edits. So now my account has many thousand edits but I didn't make many of them so I decided to make a new account for this wiki and futher wikis with my new computer. I have been away for ahwile so mabe you can help me with the new wikia features. Is there anything that needs help really bad? I apoligize for my bad english, I can speak it good in person but my typing in english is bad. I am good at analyzing things and could probably come up with some good articles on hidden components of the show if someone would be willing to make the english better. Would there be any need for French pages? I didnt think so but I thought I would ask. I take is since you were the admin who left the welcome message that you are the head admin here. Am I right? Thank you. Toujoursensemblepourtoujoursendehors 05:12, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Anime Hey, do you watch Kaichou wa Maid-sama! This anime is cool and I recommend them to you :) 18:07, June 6, 2011 (UTC) You're a BOY ?!?!?!?! 18:20, June 6, 2011 (UTC) No, I'm boy too. I'm suprised beacuse I think I'm only man who watch anime like this 18:26, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, you have right 18:38, June 6, 2011 (UTC) My reason is: I like Anime and in Poland, such is unlikely. Recently became interested in this type anime 18:43, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I'm gonna sleep. BYE 18:52, June 6, 2011 (UTC) page Is that page is needed ??? 17:32, June 8, 2011 (UTC) OK. 17:35, June 8, 2011 (UTC) I'fine thanks and yes, I want to talk I don't have gmail but i create account ok, I send you invite Updates.... Hey Green, I'm off early today (yeah!) so I figured I come work here a little. I was talking to Maire last night about some of the promo paths we could take, since from what I can see from a 3rd party traffic monitor, we're getting hits but no turn over. I guess, it's kinda hard to tell on a wiki I suppose...but, anyhow, I think there's a few things that are in need of improving. I'm back on the homepage, trying to figure out what to say now that the formatting is done. So, trying to work that out.... Moreover, I think we need to revamp the main-page navigation. I don't think we need "popular" pages, and I think we should look at re-considering the organization method. (just change the name on the categories the pages are on) If we remove "News" and "Popular Pages", we'll have an extra two slots. What do you think should go there? Marie and I tried making a list of things that should be up there, but she got distracted when she remembered she missed the last episode of "Bachlorette". **yeah...I know...** Next, I'm sure you've noticed that big "COMING SOON" image on the homepage. I had created a main image, but it turns out there's no hot linking or HTML in Wikia. -_- So, I'm now figuring out what should be "featured" with the big graphical image there. I've got no problem creating it, I'm just trying to figure out what to put in the image as "featured". Now, what about the text on the landing page? We need to figure out what it should say to point people to the best location on the wiki and get a stronger turnover. (Landing page I.E. when you go to hanasakuiroha.wikia.com on the right column) I've got more, but I'm so hungry!! It's 8:15 and I haven't had anything to eat since 9 AM...I've g2g eat something...so, I'll talk to you later! Do you IM or something? Talk pages are really annoying me... Later Green!!! Alyssa. RE:RE:Updates Such a speedy response! ;) Uh, you didn't really answer any of my questions...lol...but anyhow, the turnover is, well, technically it's when the user/buyer "CONSUMER OF GOODS OR SERVICES" (as says my Internet marketing textbook) reads the copy and views the promo, then completes the transaction when using, inquiring, or purchasing the good or service from the seller/provider or "ORIGIN OF TRANSACTION OF THE GOODS OR SERVICES". The "turnover" phrase comes from car engines, from the term "getting the engine to turn". (Have you ever heard a car that was trying to start and was making a bunch of noise, but the engine roll wouldn't happen? That's because the "engine wouldn't turn". Now, as a totally clueless individual in the world of vehicles, I have no idea if that's actually what happens or not, or if this term is used in other places around the world..or even US...) So, now that I've said all of that, (lol) the turnover is when the users edit or get involved in the wiki, after reading the copy, viewing the graphics, and responding (or not responding, in a pre-established sale case. Which is probably common in these animes, since there's a lot of character building from the anime/manga and fans that will be dedicated on the wiki no matter what we do, since they're already strong supporters of the show.) Why does music need its own tab? There doesn't seem to be much of it... I'll just leave the landing page as it is. I don't like it, but I don't see much of an alternative. Maybe we could just summarize the home page: to do, rules, and basically the the navigation bar in a nutshell. You know, once we figure out what the navigation bar is composed of... Also! What about ditching the "characters page" or just copying it to the info section of the "characters" category and listing that as the POS direction page for the character? (from the main navigation) About the coming soon pic, what do you think it should be? I was going to do something promo, maybe make a promo header in Adobe Illustrator (I just got the CS5 upgrade!! XD) and add some Hanalaro (Is that right?) photos from Photoshop... Sorry for the late reply, I had this almost all typed up a few hours ago! But, when I was finishing cleaning up my dinner (spaghetti, go figure) the garbage disposal gave out on me. I'm still trying to get it to work, I've tried cleaning it out, resetting it, taking that little plate thingy off the bottom, resetting the breaker, and now I'm trying to get vinegar to take care of it. (I think it's working....) Anyhow, later!! Alyssa. Close enough on "turnover". Alright, I'll go check out their landing. I didn't mean ditch the pages ON the characters, I meant ditch the page with the HUGE content box and use the character category page instead of it. You know, the one that lists all the articles with the "character" category tag. And then maybe C&P the current page into it and add THAT page to the info bar... I'll work with that image a little, get it to the right size and add some more promo style stuff to it. Great suggestion.... Take out the whole thing? Lol....I'd probably cut my arm off or something....I got enough vinegar down the drain to eat away the food down there, so it's draining as long as any more food doesn't get in it. I'm just going to call a plumber in the morning... That's really cool you fix stuff like that, I always try but it normally doesn't end up going well...like the time I tried to change my own tire..not the best memory... I'm sorry if I offended you, I just thought it was pretty funny originally. I didn't mean to offend you, though...sorry again... Well, I'll see what I can do with the landing page and work on the image a little, but I have classes in the morning so I need to be in bed before 1:30 AM. Have your studies in California ended yet? I guess it depends on if you're a highschool student or already in college..18 is a hard age to tell, I know people in both.... "Good Luck" and night! ;) Alyssa. Lol....That's so cool! Have you taken courses for engineering or is it self-taught? I can do pretty much anything on a computer, however "around the house" isn't one of my strong points. I've basically remodeled my house, but all of the "technical" stuff around here isn't good for me. I always end up getting it to work, but the path there isn't pretty. Let's see, I almost squished myself like a bug while installing a garage door opener (which is tough for even me to do, I'm really tall...), I almost burnt the house down fixing a plug, etc. etc.... I did manage to fix my garbage disposal tonight, the vinegar helped, but when I got the latch on the bottom to open and got up in there with a wooden spoon I got the blockage out, so it was jammed after all. It wasn't as bad as it normally is, but it could have been, since I forgot to unplug it first...lol...Maybe I could use someone like you around here! The funny part is, you don't say "I'm not trying to sound full of myself" or anything like that, (which is a cop out, in my mind) you literally say "Sorry to brag.". Worded like that, it means you really believe you're a bonafide genius. You might be, but I'm not going to take anything to heart until I see it for myself.... We seem to be on a similar college track. You clearly started early and came all the way to America to take classes, I'm guessing you got into a pretty good college. Since you're in California, Stanford perhaps? I hope so, Palo Alto is one of my favorite places in the US...;) Don't get too big of a head, you never know who also has a strong academic background. I started at 14 and graduated at 17 and 1/2, and now I'm almost done with my graduate's degree from Harvard. I tell people I'm a sophomore in college because it's what is expected, and it's a really long story/battle on why. (I'm sure you understand that..people always have to be so nosy...) I would be done already, but I've taken on a few extra minors and my dad got cancer so I came back to Texas for awhile. What are you majoring in? Sure...Gmail is fine. Do you mean Google Talk as in IM, Gmail as in email, or Google Voice as in phone? I hear people interchange them all the time and it's hard to tell...I'm catstopalyssa - Tough to guess, eh? ;) Anyhow, it's 1:49 here and I have to go to bed. I'll talk to you tomorrow... (P.S: sorry for any problems, I'm typing from an iPhone again...already in bed, lol...) I'm a programmer/graphic designer. I've also worked in animation and app development a little, as well as my current weekend job: teaching a class on Sony Vegas Pro 10's video editing capacities. It's about how you can apply some well-grounded marketing techniques mixed with some new plugins to get a strong turnover for video marketing. I'm pretty good at virus removal, however I don't get many chances to practice since I've got really good virus protection software. (Got it through work. Free! XD) There's an art to virus removal, even more so if the virus is blocking you from referencing any materials on the known (or unknown) infrastructure of the virus, so it's really cool you got it done. Hey, at least I get alot further than most people fixing stuff around my house, I get it done! BTW...my garbage disposal gave back out (again) this morning, but I ended up finding where the blockage was. I couldn't get it out no matter what I tried. (including taking it out, I tried cleaning the inside like you said but I ended up getting it too taken apart and I still couldn't get the blockage out. I ended up downloading a diagram of a garbage disposal and trying to get it put back together, which didn't go so well since it wasn't my exact model in the diagram. I ended up getting it looking right, but I still stood by with a fire extinguisher ready when I turned it just in case I shoved something in the wrong place.) So, I ended up de-constructing the dishwasher and using a water-pressure build up to clear it. (Combining stopping a pipe, adding a water-pressure regulator to the dishwasher, de-constructing the under pipes, and dumping the culprit into a bucket under the sink.) I didn't account for the fact that the bucket would fill and that the water would continue draining, (even when I switched the dishwasher off) all over the floor, of course. Oh well, it needed to be mopped anyhow. However, when I mop the kitchen under normal circumstances I don't also mop the rug, which happened because of the overflow...I guess it doesn't matter.... Hehe...bonafide: http://www.thefreedictionary.com/bona+fide It's spelled with a space and without a space. A favorite word of mine, because it's fun to say and fits so many circumstances. I've got a pretty interesting (and slightly similar) highschool-collge story, I don't broadcast it for any random person on the internet to read, though...you never knows who's watching these talk pages... Don't worry about bragging, I'm also used to considering myself "high and mighty". Not to brag, of course, but I finished a degree from Harvard in 3 1/2 years before I turned 18 with 2 majors. I also worked full-time since the day I turned 16, and even before then for my family business. I was the youngest intern ever for my current company, and they swore me in under NDA the moment they legally could and promoted my to regional manager. I've also started and sold two businesses, as well running my original and my newest. People accuse me of lying all the time about my background, which is why I would never question yours. Jumping grades, taking college classes as a young teenager, getting into top colleges: nothing strange to me. After all, I've done it myself, not to mention one of my best friends just graduated from Harvard Law and my other best friend is on a full-ride through Yale Medical. Trust me, none of the concepts you're talking about are foreign to me. I use IM also, emailing is just as annoying as Talk Pages, except at least it's private...I sent you a GoogleTalk invite, BTW. I wasn't sure where to send it, so I tried greenmoriyama@gmail.com. I don't know if that's right or not... I will visit next time I'm out in California. (I visit my friend in LA sometimes...) Out of curiosity, is the "Stanford Barn" still there? I think it was called "California Kitchen" or something, but the locals called it the "Standford Barn" I think... Philosophy? Interesting...what do you plan on doing with it? So, you're taking engineering AND Philosophy? I can see that, since engineering is so stiff and formal, Philosophy is a more liberal and artistic class. If I were to take engineering, I would probably go with some type of English class as an offset, not "English" itself, since it's basically engineering for the English language. But maybe Shakespeare or poetry. I would consider something like Philosophy but every Philosophy professor I've ever met before has been very liberal. (as in liberal in a political fashion) Since I'm very Conservative, I don't think I could survive it. They also seem to be atheists or some wacky religion a lot, which would also drive me crazy. Lots of reading involved also, I've heard. Which isn't a problem, but I've got too much work to spend a bunch of time buried in a stack of books. So, do you plan on being an engineer or..well..whatever Philosophy majors do? (I've known some that became involved in a religion of some type, or went to to be a psychologist. However, psychology is another 3-8 years of school or something like that, right?) Well, I'm messing with the homepage template now, trying to get it to work, again... I'll talk to you later, Alyssa. (P.S: I'm sorry for such a long message, is was quite hard to type on such a tiny screen, I'm having wifi problems, again. Darn Verizon...) Look here and write what do you think 07:05, June 11, 2011 (UTC) re: Ok i will remember next time 07:30, June 11, 2011 (UTC) look now and write what do you think 06:50, June 12, 2011 (UTC) and now what do you think ???? 08:02, June 12, 2011 (UTC) ok 08:08, June 12, 2011 (UTC) ok 08:12, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Homepage+Remove?? Hey, I sent a message to Tomas saying do as you please. Also, since I know you've got some experience with Wikia, do you know how to remove adminship? Same as always? You see, while I was waiting for my new computer to arrive, I was sharing a computer with someone else. Well, they forgot to log out out of my Wikia account and into theirs before they made a wiki. (two, actually) I don't like that lolicon anime's wiki as something I founded...anyway to remove it? Thanks, Alyssa HEY Sorry that I was quiet beacuse I was a little busy. Do you insulted on me ??? I mean: do you angry on me ?? I'm happy hearing that :) 04:36, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Opening Hi, do you know name of new Opening and Ending ?? ok, but main page section is mine beacuse i do not have to do on this wikia. ok ?? 09:13, July 4, 2011 (UTC) yea that's fine 04:03, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Categories Could we add '''Category Exhibition '''from '''Wikia Labs' ??? Look this without category exhibition and this is with category exhibition Anime Could you recommend some animes without The World Only God Knows beacuse I watched this. 18:22, July 13, 2011 (UTC) I told you when we talk on gmail. I like romance, comedy and action. 19:12, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :) 04:25, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Wiki-wordmark.png The File:Wiki-wordmark.png is bigger then the standard allowed(250x65), i know Catstop uploaded it, but they haven't been logged in recently. i messaged you because you were the admin who most recently edit.--Sxerks 23:12, August 4, 2011 (UTC) New Character Infoboxes What do you think about new Character Infobox ??? 11:18, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Look for any characters page. 08:21, August 31, 2011 (UTC) What should be next Featured Article ?? 07:57, September 3, 2011 (UTC) I invent new main page when i will have time. Ok?? If you have propositions I listen them. 03:26, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Re:Main Page If you want new Main Page you must find other guy who create this beacuse I have no ideas. Sorry. 11:18, September 5, 2011 (UTC) What I should add under "Administrators Help" on Example Main Page. I dont have idea what should be. 13:37, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, you don't understand I mean under table "Administrators Help". It's emty place uned "Administrators Help" and I dont know what I should add in this place. 03:30, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Can you prepare this sites list and I make of them a nice table 05:16, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Why you add |} to Example Main Page ?? 05:13, September 24, 2011 (UTC) That was special. 05:24, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Ok. :) 06:19, September 24, 2011 (UTC) You have any information about second season ?? 13:52, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Could you supplemented section family in Takako Kawajiri beacuse i can't describe family ties. 03:36, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Season 2 Hi, I have information about second season. Look here. 15:29, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Ok i've run with new main page 08:04, October 15, 2011 (UTC) No problem, I'll take care so don't worry. 03:35, October 21, 2011 (UTC) You can search new admin beacuse I have no time to edit this wikia. Sorry. 05:17, December 27, 2011 (UTC)